


How Princess Vasilisa Got Her Silver Boat

by goldenteaset



Category: Orpheus and Eurydice - Virgil's Georgics, Slavic Mythology & Folklore, The Firebird and Princess Vasilisa
Genre: Backstory, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Fairy Tale Style, Gen, Ghosts, POV Female Character, Pre-Femslash, Pre-Poly, Shippy Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenteaset/pseuds/goldenteaset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Vasilisa meets a ghostly Eurydice in need of assistance, and finds her heart's treasure in the bargain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Princess Vasilisa Got Her Silver Boat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostinthefire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthefire/gifts).



> I saw you liked fairy tale crossovers in your letter, and I couldn't resist! 
> 
> I attempted the fairy tale writing style as best I could, and then somehow it became a little "Victorian children's book-style" too...oh, well.

Once upon a time, in the Land of Never where lobsters can be Tsars, there was a Princess named Vasilisa, who I’ve been told was the finest Princess the Land of Never had ever seen.

_Why_ was she considered so fine, you ask? Well, one would suspect the usual things: beauty (which she had), charm (something she worked quite hard at), and kindness (which she worked even harder at, as even a Princesses’ patience can be tried). But those things are mere suspicions, and like assumptions, are best avoided.

No, for these three things she was not considered so precious, so adored. What endeared her to her people was her _intelligence_ , combined with all her other qualities. Her intelligence in particular was something she diligently worked at every day, for what is a ruler without their wits? (The answer, O Gentle Reader, is: an easily toppled figurehead that history will not remember kindly.)

But I can tell you for _ages_ about how hard Princess Vasilisa worked; the books she read in her library that smelled of apple blossoms, the codes of law she pored over late into the night by the light of candles made of melted pearls, her peoples’ petitions from all parts of society that she answered as best she could, and so on. But that would not showcase her qualities effectively.

A story that _does_ showcase her qualities effectively is the story of how she met her love the archer and his Horse of Power—ah, you have heard that tale already, no doubt. That is as it should be.

So, I shall tell you a simpler tale. Namely, how she acquired her lovely silver boat (and a friendship in the bargain).

\---

One cold winter’s day—when even a Siberian tiger with the most splendid fluffy coat could only shiver and wait for the ordeal to be over—Princess Vasilisa decided to drink _sbiten_ , which is sweet and hot and perfect for such a day.

The _sbiten_ was boiled in a bronze samovar over the most magnificent fireplace, and it was brewed carefully with honey, cranberries, blackberries and sweet thyme. It smelled _wonderful_ , as if the idea of warmth had been blessed with scent and shape. Indeed, it was _sbiten_ rarely seen even by Tsars.

“Ah, this will chase the cold from my bones,” said Princess Vasilisa, as she sat by the fire and patiently waited for the _sbiten_ to finish boiling.

Alas, as patient as she was, her vigil was quickly interrupted. A sharp, though hesitant knocking came at the door; the sort made by one with more bones than skin. When one of her servants went to open the door, Princess Vasilisa heard a _thump_ , as if they had just fallen into a swoon.

“Are you well?” she asked, turning toward the door in worry.

“Your kindness precedes you,” said the ghostly woman, standing in her doorway forlornly. With a mournful expression, she carefully picked up the servant and laid him on a couch by the fireplace.

Princess Vasilisa clasped a hand to her breast in fright. Certainly, a ghost was the very definition of an unwanted guest! But she never forgot her manners, and instead acted as host to this uninvited guest. This was very kind and wise, and thus continues our story.

“May I ask your name, my Lady?”

The ghost looked surprised at the question—one supposes most people are too afraid to ask such things of ghosts.

“My name is Eurydice,” she said, with a tone that suggested she wished for a different name. “You are Princess Vasilisa, who rules the Land of Never.” A smile, soft and wavering, appeared on her bone-pale face. “I find your realm more lovely than my last home.”

Princess Vasilisa didn’t know whether she’d been paid a compliment or not, but decided to accept it graciously. “Thank you. How _did_ you arrive here, anyway?”

Without warning, Eurydice burst into tears. It wasn’t the sort of gentle, dovelike crying a Princess is trained to do. Instead, it was the weeping of one who had lost her heart’s most precious treasure. Her tears trailed down her cheeks so hot with grief that steam trailed from them.

O, Gentle Reader, it pierced Princess Vasillisa’s heart so! She offered Eurydice her softest linen handkerchief to dry her eyes, and gave her the first hot cup of _sbiten._ Eurydice took both gladly, looking very embarrassed at her outburst.

“I’m afraid it’s a very long story, Princess,” Eurydice said, between increasingly delighted sips of _sbiten._ “Oh, this drink is so lovely! I have not felt so warm since I was alive.”

“Thank you. You can always have more, since the samovar is quite large, and holds enough for two. And a very long story goes well with _sbiten_ , I’ve found.”

Thus assured, Eurydice leaned her head toward Princess Vasilisa’s, and began her story:

“I lived in a land similar to this one, surrounded by a sea as blue as aquamarine, and watched over by a cloudless sky. And I loved a man named Orpheus, who played the lyre as if it was part of his soul. His music gladdened the hearts of all, and seemed to bring color and light wherever he went. But most of all, he let me share his heart with his music—and that was a treasure beyond treasures.”

Princess Vasilisa smiled and nodded, though she herself was unsure if she wished for such a treasure. Euridyce smiled back and continued:

“On our marriage day, however, I went traveling with my nymph companions and was pursued by a Shepard. He was mad with lust and ignored my refusals repeatedly. In my haste to escape, I stepped on a snake, and…” She frowned in thought. “…I must have been bitten. Dying was surprisingly simple, and quick. I suppose I should be glad of that.”

Princess Vasilisa poured her another cup out of sympathy. “That sounds horrible! I suppose it’s a good thing you have no memory of the bite.”

“Yes, would that I could relive that day, and avert my fate! But of course that’s impossible. I remember I felt a chill through my body, colder even than today’s dreary weather! I opened my eyes to find myself walking down a dark tunnel, unable to feel the ground at my feet. Ahead of me, there was a sharp drop, and at the end of that drop lay a dock made of wood white as bone, and a matching boat. I saw others ahead of me pay the ugly ferryman with a single coin, which I found I also had. I paid the toll, and before I knew it I was in the Underworld.

“The Underworld is a place devoid of color, but it was not a lonely place. I heard that it was so, before its Queen first arrived. There were others new to this realm, and in those fog-drenched, colorless gardens we learned of our new home together. But even then there was something missing: music. The Underworld is quiet, like the pause between a lullaby and slipping into dreams. But I couldn’t appreciate it—how could I, when my beloved Orpheus’ melodies still wound their way through my heart?”

Princess Vasilisa tried to imagine a world without music, but couldn’t. “Could you make your own music?”

Eurydice’s laugh was a little less sad this time. “O, how I tried! I slid my feet carefully through cold, brittle grass, I gently knocked rocks together from the trickling streams, I wiggled the branches of trees so that their leaves would shake…but it wasn’t enough.” A smile, small and bright, appeared on her face. “But I needn’t have worried.”

“Did Orpheus come for you?”

“Yes, despite the odds, all of a sudden I heard his music calling to me! All the Underworld began to weep when they heard his desperate, sad lament; I hear tell that even the Underworld’s King felt a small stirring in his heart. His Queen might have had something to do with that. And from that lament my freedom was bought—on the condition that Orpheus not look at me before we reached the World Above…”

Eurydice’s shoulders trembled, and Princess Vasilisa carefully embraced her, ignoring the chill that passed through her. It was clear what had happened. They stayed like that for awhile, listening to the crackling fire and the wind howling outside, sharing Eurydice’s grief.

“But then how did you arrive here?” Princess Vasilisa finally asked, wondering just how far the Underworld was from the Land of Never.

Eurydice sniffled. “Quite simply, I got lost. My only guide was Orpheus, and we were separated. All I could do was follow one of the rivers, which brought me out from underground and up into a grove filled with the greenest pines, and yet no nymphs to guard them. Then I came upon a herd of talking deer, who told me of you, and your kindness and wisdom. It appeared you were my best hope to return to my Orpheus.”

Princess Vasilisa turned her guest’s story over and over in her head, and thought and thought until her head throbbed. _Could_ she help Eurydice? Her Orpheus could be wooing another, or dead himself. Aside from all that, a ghost was a ghost, and doubtless her body gave life to the land long ago. Even if somehow Eurydice could go back to her home in life, how could she live?

“This is a complicated problem,” Princess Vasilisa said, trying not to get irritated. “If you wish, you could stay the night.”

“Thank you, I would be happy to.” Eurydice laughed. “After all, you have warmth and good cheer in abundance, which is more than can be said for outdoors!”

\---

As the chill blew over, only to return again, it became clear that Eurydice was slowly becoming more than a guest. Snow fell, the rivers froze and thawed and froze again, and both young women had too many ideas and not enough plans. But that didn’t matter, O Gentle Reader, because they found each other’s company very pleasant indeed.

They gave each other ideas at breakfast, over porridge with honey and crispy bacon. They poured over books about the dead and Afterlife in general, their shoulders pressing against each other. Eurydice left her favored sleeping place by the moonlit window to share Princess Vasilisa’s huge bed, nestled together like a beach by the sea. During the day, they strolled through the palace’s ice garden hand-in-hand, their delighted laughter making the frozen flowers shiver in the cold sun. Their affection for each other was ever growing, as slowly and surely as a Spring thaw.

One evening, as she and Eurydice sat by the fireplace and listened to the hissing sparks, Princess Vasilisa found herself saying “Alas, it seems our plans have gone awry.”

“How so?”

“Well…you have become my friend—indeed, a very good one, perhaps something resembling my heart’s treasure, though I can’t be sure. You would know more of that than I, dear Eurydice.”

“O, I highly doubt that. The heart collects and discards treasures long before your mind can comprehend it; sometimes it holds on to memories long rusted. But I consider it a great honor to be your treasured companion, no matter how long our time together lasts!”

Princess Vasilisa felt that her mind and her tongue were refusing to work in tandem, and for a while she could only stare at the fire and smile. Once another log had been placed on the fire, she found the words she wanted.

“Then you no longer wish to find Orpheus?”

Eurydice’s smile was bittersweet. “I do, I _do_ wish to find him and somehow mend his grieving heart, and to hear his joyous music once again. But at the same time, I realize now that I _will_ see him, whether it be tomorrow or decades from now. My parents would probably say: ‘birth and death are life’s only assurances’, and they’d probably be right.”

Princess Vasilisa clasped her companion’s chilled hands in hers. “While I am glad that you’re not grieving for Orpheus so strongly, your form here cannot last forever! As much as I wish you could stay, I don’t know how you could…”

Eurydice pressed gentle, cool lips to her forehead, and said soft as snowfall “Of course you can. I’ve seen you solve petitioners’ problems with a sharp mind and a gentle heart countless times now. I have no doubt you will think of something. And besides, have you not noticed?”

The Princess looked at her companion, confused for a moment. Then she realized that Eurydice’s hands no longer seemed faint, like old ink. They were more solid now, but still cool to the touch.

Eurydice smiled. “You see? This is the Land of Never, where the red sun rises in flame from behind the sea. What is it that prevents a ghost from having flesh?”

Princess Vasilisa’s heart felt a little lighter, and she said “Thank you for your reassurance, dear Eurydice. I shall think of a plan, without fail!”

Eurydice looked toward the fireplace. “Your enthusiasm is infectious. And a good rest at night makes a keener mind in the morning!”

They went to bed as soon as the embers died.

\---

The next morning, Princess Vasilisa pored through books and charters with the speed only matched by a Horse of Power. From tomes so old they threatened to fall to pieces to charters with barely dry ink, all were searched diligently. Eurydice took notes as best she could, which the Princess greatly appreciated.

“No matter how we search, there doesn’t seem to be anything on ghosts staying in the Land of Never, or living with grieving loved ones,” Princess Vasilisa finally said, itching to throw the charter in her hands against a wall.

Eurydice tried to cheer her up. “Perhaps I’m the very first to try!”

“That may be so. You’re also the very first to follow a river to the Land of Never, instead of crossing the sea…” A thought suddenly occurred to Princess Vasilisa. “Maybe the Tsar of Lobsters has something to help us!”

“Who? Or rather, _what?_ ”

“You’ve never heard of him? Why, he lives in the sea surrounding the Land of Never and trades with us! Oh, and there was a war many years ago, too, but it ended in a truce. Anyway, the Tsar of Lobsters has helped me before—in fact, I believe I may have a plan in mind already…”

“Well, then, what is it?”

“If we can get a rowing boat—the Tsar will know what sort of boat we need—you can row to the river in the Underworld and see if Orpheus has arrived there. Once he reaches the dock, you can ferry him here! I wish I could help, but I doubt I could pass as a ghost.”

Reluctantly, Eurydice agreed to the plan, as she was not eager to return to the Underworld. “And you believe the Tsar of Lobsters can find such a boat?”

Princess Vasilisa assured her it was so, and off they went.

Together, heavily bundled in wooly winter garb, they picked their way through slowly melting snow and arrived at the beach. The waves crashing and sloshing against the golden shore were as silvery as the sky above, and Princess Vasilisa wondered if Eurydice’s island looked the same.

Standing tall between where the waves and cold sand met, she called out: “O Tsar of Lobsters, please grant me a boon!”

The sea churned and frothed, and out of the silvery water crawled the Tsar, massive and awesome to behold. He bowed to the Princess and clacked claws as big as her in greeting. Princess Vasilisa and Eurydice bowed in turn.

“The air is very cold,” whined the Tsar of Lobsters, in a peevish manner. “What service shall I graciously provide you, your Highness?”

Princess Vasilisa briskly explained the problem and her plan to him, while Eurydice added in any missing details.

When the explanation concluded, the Tsar of Lobsters nodded once, shuffled about on his spiny legs, and turning to the waves let out a great cry. The pulsing sound dwarfed the crashing waves, and Princess Vasilisa felt the sand tremble beneath her feet.

The trembling wasn’t just from the Tsar’s bellow. For hundreds of lobsters rushed toward the beach, bearing a beautiful silver boat. Two golden oars lay inside it, utterly untarnished. It was a simple but elegant creation, and the perfect size.

“This should help,” said the Tsar of Lobsters. “It belonged to a pair of lovers, who drowned at sea. It was their wedding gift. But before you may have it, I need to know just how badly you need this boat.”

“Have we not explained already?” Princess Vasilisa tossed her hair and tried to reign in her impatience. “My companion Eurydice needs this boat—”

“—I need to hear it from Eurydice’s lips,” the Tsar of Lobsters interrupted smugly. “After all, if she needs someone else to speak for her, she must not be that desperate.”

Eurydice stepped forward, her back iron-straight, her eyes as bright as a fresh pearl. “O Tsar of Lobsters, I need this boat the way you need water, the way a traveler needs a map, the way a lyre needs fingers to play it! You have heard our tale, and you offered this boat—will you destroy my only hope?”

The Tsar of Lobsters chattered in affronted anger. “I may. Tell me, you desperate wisp of a creature, how do you know what I may and may not do?”

“I have read the Land of Never’s codes of law,” came the simple reply. “Just as the Princess has once promised, you cannot renege.”

The Tsar of the Lobsters shuffled menacingly about, and glanced at Princess Vasilisa. He himself had no idea of what a code of law was, and he only knew lobsters preferred whacking one another with claws to right a wrong, you see.

“Where does it say, Princess, that I cannot go back on a bargain, and must see it through?”

Princess Vasilisa answered immediately: “In the code of law, chapter five, page eighty. ‘The Tsar of Lobsters—like all Tsars—must uphold his end of a bargain or boon, without complaint’.”

Of course, even had she lied outright, the Tsar of Lobsters would be unable to tell. But he was growing bored, and reluctant though he might be, he awkwardly bowed in agreement. He directed the lobsters to carry the boat ashore. Then the lobsters scuttled back into the sea, the wet sand rumbling as they went.

“Thank you,” said Princess Vasilisa, and to show her gratitude was more than just words gave the Tsar of Lobsters’ shelled head a kiss. “Your deed today will be recorded in history!”

“If your plan succeeds,” grumbled the Tsar of the Lobsters, but he seemed pleased all the same.

And he too vanished into the sea, the waves foaming and churning against his colossal body as he disappeared beneath the waves.

Princess Vasilisa and Eurydice surveyed the result of their work. “I have never seen a boat more beautiful,” the Princess said, running her hands over its smooth prow. “Have you, Eurydice?”

“I believe so,” she replied with a mysterious smile, but didn’t elaborate. “I shall set out at once!”

“Do be careful,” Princess Vasilisa said, clasping Eurydice’s hands in hers. “If you were to be hurt somehow, I don’t know what I would do…”

“I will do my best. But the best way to ensure my safety would be to have provisions in place, wouldn’t it?”

This made perfect sense, and they immediately set about getting Eurydice all the provisions she would need: three coils of rope, traveling food packaged to float on the water, a contraption to turn salt water to fresh, a white flag to wave at passing ships in case of trouble, bags of medicinal herbs, poultices, and bandages, and lastly a brand new anchor for her boat.

Everything was set, and with one last embrace on the chilly shore, Eurydice got into the boat and sailed forth.

\---

Princess Vasilisa spent the next three days trying very hard to continue her royal duties instead of keeping a lookout for Eurydice’s return.

O gentle reader, she fought so valiantly to keep her worries from gnawing at her heart, from her lonely breakfast to her lonely dinner by the fireplace! Her daily readings and answering of petitions lacked a certain warmth to them that she had grown accustomed to. And without knowing the outcome, recording the Tsar of the Lobsters’ boon-granting wasn’t as entertaining as it could have been. She wished she could have gone with Eurydice, but she was a Princess, and her realm relied on her—and the silver boat could only carry two.

She reminded herself of Eurydice’s faith in her, and her country’s dependence on her, whenever she felt that fear slither through her breast. She solved disputes, she flattered away princes who wanted her hand (and gave them to ladies who would appreciate them more), she traded and acquired new trading partners. In other words, she kept herself as busy as she could, and did her best to ensure Eurydice and Orpheus would not return to a crumbling home.

When Eurydice did arrive after three days, with most of her provisions still unused and without Orpheus, Princess Vasilisa had no time for disappointment. Instead she ran to her returned companion and embraced her warmly, heedless of the waves splashing her golden gown.

“I could not find him,” Eurydice said, her voice thick with unshed tears.

“You will,” assured Princess Vasilisa. A missing fragment of her plan occurred to her: “Perhaps you need something else—a musical instrument, a flute or a drum? If you and music are the treasures of Orpheus’ heart, both will surely lead him to your side!”

“A drum,” Eurydice decided. “Drums and lyres play well together. Orpheus always enjoyed the sound in combination, especially if I was the drum-player.”

So Princess Vasilisa gave Eurydice a drum, made of cowskin, silk thread and varnished red wood. The noise it made when hit by Eurydice’s hands was deep, warm and rich, like dark loam on a Summer’s day. 

Though Eurydice wanted to stay, she said “I feel in my bones that if I don’t sail again now, I will miss him forever. Trust that I will return with Orpheus and my love for you!”

“Very well,” Princess Vasilisa said, and embraced her once more. “I’ll hold you to your promise!”

And Eurydice set out again. Princess Vasilisa did as she had for the next three days. When Eurydice returned, once more they embraced, and once more the silver boat held only one.

“This time,” Eurydice said with a voice trembling in joy, “this time I could hear Orpheus’ lyre! O, how faint it was, so faint he must still be traveling down that dark, damp tunnel. But my hands and body grew weary before long, and I had to return, for I couldn’t think of anything else to do!”

Princess Vasilisa had been thinking about this, and quickly came to a conclusion. “You must sing, dear Eurydice. Sing as warmly and strongly as you ever have before! Drum and sing as though the sea in all its rage and bounty has become your voice.”

“I shall sing, and play the drum, and our silver boat will shine like a beacon for him.” Eurydice nodded. “This time, surely…”

“Most surely,” the Princess said, and stood by the shore as Eurydice set out once more.

Three days passed again, as slow and dull as cold mud. Princess Vasilisa did her royal duties, as difficult as that was. The sky was the chill gray of coming rain, but rain never came. The Land of Never seemed to be holding its breath, waiting, waiting, and waiting.

The land seemed to collectively exhale as the silver boat at last came ashore, and Eurydice and Orpheus stepped onto the golden sand together.

Princess Vasilisa embraced them both gladly, with many happy words uttered on all sides.

“Thank you for offering your home to us,” Orpheus said, looking rather overwhelmed. “It’s an honor to meet the royalty my wife calls ‘beloved treasure’.”

Princess Vasilisa’s cheeks were red with modesty, and she replied “The same could be said of you, humble bard. I expect you to sing for your keep!”

“Gladly,” said Orpheus, and the celebrations began.

There was a great feast with crisped duck, earthy soups, sweet, crumbly pastries, and enough _sbiten_ to drown a hundred men. And O, gentle reader, the music Orpheus and Eurydice created made the Land of Never bloom bright and green again, into the grandest Spring Princess Vasilisa had ever seen. The Tsar of Lobsters himself even made an appearance to listen to the music. And _that_ is a high compliment from so picky a creature!

Time passed as easily as a bee in a meadow, and as you well know, Princess Vasilisa met her beloved archer-Tsar and his Horse of Power. She brought them both to live with her, Orpheus and Eurydice, and there was yet another feast, even grander than the last. They all lived in the Land of Never, I’m told, and they spent many days enjoying Princess Vasilisa’s silver boat. Orpheus' ghostly form became more solid, like Eurydice's, which was very helpful indeed. They grew in love in those pleasant years, and the Land of Never prospered.

And to this day, they are still living happily.


End file.
